Cybershock/Factions
Earth Invasion Forces The Earth Invasion Forces '''is a a group of armed volunteers who travelled with the Voyage II to Atlas. The Forces were established to protect the Voyage II feelt, after the first one was presumeably destroyed by the Atlas Defense Agency. They serve as a paramilitary in the 6 days they were active. The Forces only appear in The Invasion, where Gavin Summers landed with fellow inaders in the outer district of Syrinx. After Earth's refugees gained territory, the Invasion Forces were abolished and reformed into the Earth Gorund Forces. Earth Security Agency '''Earth Security Agency, or ESA '''for short, is an intelligence agency loyal to Earth. The Agency practices espionage and reconaissance to counter the dominant Atlas forces. The Agency operates both in public and in private, by infiltrating terrorist cells and whiping clean possible terrorist residents. The Agency is the main playable faction, with Gavin Summers being a prominent member of it. Besides doing the operations they were cretaed for, the Agency supports the Earth Gorund Forces on their way through enemy territory. The Agency uses the most advanced technology, like the ACE-HR and the 30r Charge Rifle. They also believe in using robootic prostethics on wounded operatives. Gavin Summers received new robotic leg prostethics after his own legs got paralyzed. Products *ACE-HR - Assault Weapon *ChemRail - Support Weapon *30r Charge Rifle - Marksman Weapon *AMG-22 - Recon Weapon Earth Ground Forces The '''Earth Ground Forces '''is the main army on the Earth side. They act around border zones to combat the Atlas Gorund Forces and often cross teh borders themselves to perform raids on enemy camps. The armory of the Gorund Forces exists mostly out of stolen weapons from the Atlas side, which were gathered during raids. The Ground Forces are a prominent supporting faction from The Crusade on, where they take over hostile territories in their way to the city of Syrinx. Penumbra Police Department The '''Penumbra Police Department, or PPD as it is referenced as in the campaign, is the main police force in the Earth capital Penumbra. The PPD only appears in The Bounty and The Attack, where they combat the Black Mamba terrorists in Penumbra. Atlas Ground Forces The Atlas Ground Forces '''is the main army on the Atlas side. Established soon after the colonization of Atlas, the army is responsible for shielding the planet alongside the Atlas Defense Agency. After the Invasion of Atlas, the Ground Forces took over the original concept of an army and started combatting the invaders on the ground. They are the main antagonist faction and appear in all missions except the ones in Act 2, where the Black Mamba is the main antagonizing faction. Atlas Defense Agency The '''Atlas Defense Agency, also known as ADA, is the strategic agency on the Atlas side. They are the managers behind the satellite grid in the orbit around Atlas and their main goal is to protect Atlas from 'outsiders'. They do not directly use weapons against Earth's factions, but manage the infrastructure and gather intelligence from Satellite images. The ADA is also responsible for the develpment of "Archangel", a giant directed energy WMD orbitting in space. The technology that they use for it is mostly from the independent company Arclight Technologies. Atlas Space Command The Atlas Space Command '''is a small command part of the Atlas Defense Agency. The command exists of technologists and engineers who work on "Archangel". Members of the command appear in The Angel, which is their only appearance in the whole campaign. Mammoth Private Company The '''Mammoth Private Company '''is a private military company active on Atlas. They are the most prominent PMC in Atlas, while many PMCs are hired by rich people to protect them against the aggressors. The industry of PMCs is on a large scale and many of the Atlas Gorund Forces are mercenaries active for a PMC. However, Mammoth only appears once in the campaign. Members of the organization defend a rich person's mansion from ESA operatives in The One Percent. The organziation isn't seen anymore after it. Arclight Technologies '''Arclight Technologies '''is an R&D organization, responsible for advanced technology. The organization is spreaded over Atlas territory, with a prominent location being in the Khalkan Desert. Arclight has developed many noticable products that appear in Cybershock, like the Eye Needle and the blueprints for "Archangel". Arclight's appears many times as easter eggs throughout the campaign. However, a location of them only appears in The Dunes, where ESA operatives are looking for possible intelligence on their warpath. Products *Eye Needle - Nerve Translator and Influencer *"Archangel" - Design for a directed energy WMD Black Mamba The '''Black Mamba '''is a terrorist organization loyal to Atlas. Their ideology is to take back all lost ground of Atlas and wipe out the evil invaders. Their main cells are located in deep Earth territory nd are responsible for most of the minor and major attacks on Earth's cities, like Penumbra. The Black Mamba is the main antagonizing faction in Act 2, where Gavin Summers is captured by them and goes on a hunt for their leader. After the leader of Black Mamba was caught, the organization fell apart and was deemed to be disbanded. Assuright '''Assuright '''is a stock market and insurance company. Theiy are one of the richest companies in Earth's territory and are partly responsible for the economic boost. However, this makes them an iconic face for Earth's wealthy situation and therefor target of terrorist organizations, like Black Mamba. In the mission The Attack, the ESA is tasked with rescuing employees of the company. by collecting hidden intel, the player can find out that Assuright gained immense amount of moey by investing and even betting on the waging wars. After the events of Act 2, the company was closed due to corruption and personnal gain. Revada Inc. '''Revada Incorporated is a weapon manufacturer native to Atlas. The company is responsible for the supply of firearms for special operatives after the Invasion of Atlas, in contrast to Safeguard Armament who supplied the army before the Invasion. Revada is known for developing future technology firearms, which include unique aspects like a vacuum blowback system in the MRCR. Products *MRCR - Assault Weapon *Chupacabra - Revolver The Patriot Act The Patriot Act is a weapon manufacturer native to Earth. The company acts as a guerilla manufacturer and builds special modernized weaponry of old weapons. Their weapons aren't adapted by the Earth Gorund Forces, but rather by teh so called Patriots, a civilian military force. Products *AK-74ab - Assault Weapon *Woodstock - Enforce Weapon *Crank Gun - Support Weapon *Nail Pistol - Machine Pistol Safeguard Armament Safeguard Armament is a weapon manufacturer native to Atlas. The manufacturer is responsible for most of the firearms used in the war. The weapons were adopted by the Atlas Ground Forces and were collected by the Earth Ground Forces in their raids. Products *SICR - Assault Weapon *R-121C - Assault Weapon *CQB Hellfire - Recon Weapon *4G Shotgun - Enforce Weapon *ACS Blazer - Enforce Weapon *LMG Vortex - Support Weapon *Huntsman Rifle - Marksman Weapon *Wingman Pistol - Pistol *Roaring Wolf - Revolver *Tag Sniper - Pistol